Cub
Cub is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Main Character Bio Cub, as his name suggests, is a very young light brown (tan) bear cub, who is the son of Pop. He has the appearance and personality of a baby but the intelligence and mobility of a young child (around 4 years of age). He is the youngest and smallest character of the Happy Tree Friends and his eyes consist only of Pac-man pupils, giving him a more adorable appearance than the other characters. He has appeared and died much more in the series than his father. Usually his deaths are a result of Pop's bad parenting, even though Pop clearly cares about him. Other times, they may happen before Pop can even react to what's happening. If his father's not paying attention to him, he will often be seen wandering around operating machines by himself or carelessly drifting into death-inducing hazards. One example of this is sucking on an electric razor as if it was a pacifier, soon ending with Pop plugging it back in, much to Cub's despair. It seems like Cub enjoys playing with Lumpy's body parts, like in Rink Hijinks, where he ripped out Lumpy's heart while trying to get a prize, and in Just Desert, when he found Lumpy's skull and put it up to his ear like a conch shell. Cub rarely survives (though he has survived 9-12 times) in the series and his deaths are usually very gruesome, painful, tragic, and ironic. The only episodes where Pop appeared that Cub didn't die in are Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Don't Yank My Chain, See What Develops, Doggone It (debatable), Just Desert, A Vicious Cycle, Spare Tire, Cubtron Z, and the HTF Break short Happy New Year. As for the ones without Pop, he survived in Rink Hijinks and I Get a Trick Out of You. One episode where Cub survived but was injured is A Sucker for Love. Cub's deaths generally involve breathing problems, machinery, or getting crushed. So far, Cub has only killed other characters in two episodes. Lumpy was his only victim in Rink Hijinks, and he killed his father, among several others, in Cubtron Z. In the Halloween episode Read 'em and Weep, he was being possessed by a demon from within a book and subsequently killed Petunia in his possessed form, although it could be argueed that this was really The Demon's kill, not Cub's. He has shown interest in becoming a fireman, as seen in Who's to Flame? and As You Wish. He also has a habit of drooling (which did not do him well in Kringle Presents) and cooing. He is usually seen licking a lollipop, as seen in See What Develops and A Sucker for Love. Cub is usually seen wearing a little beanie with a propeller on the top; it has only been off a few times. Because Cub is rarely seen without his cap, Pop thinks that if he sees the hat, then he's seeing his son; this could be seen in Water Way to Go and Concrete Solution. If he wants to know where he went, he leaves his hat to mark his leaving spot like a marking trail, as seen in A Hole Lotta Love. Pop has also used Cub's hat to mark his grave by putting it on his tombstone, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. In the Halloween episode Can't Stop Coffin, Pop and Cub can be seen mourning at a gravestone. This could possibly be Cub's dead mother or grandmother. Cub's Episodes Famous Deaths *Chip Off The Ol' Block *Water Way to Go *And the Kitchen Sink *Read 'em and Weep *Chore Loser *From Hero to Eternity Starring Roles #Havin' A Ball (with Pop) #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Chip Off the Ol' Block (with Pop) #Rink Hijinks #Snip Snip Hooray (with Pop) #Water Way to Go (with Pop) #Let It Slide #Hello Dolly (with Pop in the background) #Stealing the Spotlight (with Pop) #And the Kitchen Sink (with Pop) #Doggone It (with Pop) #A Hole Lotta Love (with Pop) #Read 'em and Weep (with Pop) #Clause For Concern (with Pop) #Pop and Cub's Christmas Smoochie (with Pop) #Cubtron Z (with Pop) #A Vicious Cycle (with Pop) Featuring Roles #From Hero to Eternity (with Pop) #Don't Yank My Chain (with Pop) #Sea What I Found (with Pop) #Easy For You to Sleigh (with Pop) #Every Litter Bit Hurts (with Pop) #Mime to Five (with Pop) #Letter Late Than Never (with Pop) #Easy Comb, Easy Go (with Pop) #Can't Stop Coffin (with Pop) #A Sucker for Love (with Pop) #Bottled Up Inside (with Pop) #You're Kraken Me Up (with Pop) #Spare Tire (with Pop) Appearance Roles #It's a Snap #Flippin' Burgers (with Pop) #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (with Pop) #Class Act (with Pop) #I Get a Trick Out of You #Just Desert (with Pop) #Ipso Fatso (with Pop) #Concrete Solution (with Pop) #Who's to Flame? (with Pop) #As You Wish (with Pop) #Gems the Breaks (with Pop) #See What Develops (with Pop) #Aw Shucks! (with Pop) #Wingin' It (with Pop) #Wrath of Con (with Pop) #See You Later, Elevator (with Pop) HTF Break Roles #Chore Loser (with Pop) #Happy New Year (with Pop) #Pop & Corn (with Pop) Kringle Roles #Kringle Feast #Kringle Presents Occupations #Lawn Worker - Chip Off the Ol' Block Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is crushed by Lumpy, who is in a gurney. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Is crushed by a boulder rolling towards him. (Idol-induced) #Chip Off the Ol’ Block: Is impaled/cut by various pieces of glass. #It's a Snap: Is clamped on the head by a bear trap. (Debatable, as the bear trap pinched down on his face, not his brain) #Flippin' Burgers: Is crushed by a burger joint door from an explosion caused by Flippy. #Snip, Snip, Hooray!: Has his throat ripped to pieces by an electric razor in his mouth (which Pop switched on without realizing). #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Water Way to Go: Is torn to pieces by an outboard motor. #Let it Slide: Is cut in two by Lumpy's antlers after floating towards a water slide exit. (Debatable, as Cub survived with only the top half of his body in ''And the Kitchen Sink) #Hello Dolly!: Gets hit by a fire hydrant's spouting water, smacking him into a wall. ('Idol-induced') #Stealing the Spotlight: Has his head explode from the heat emitted by Lumpy's bright lights. #Kringle Feast: Is killed in an explosion. #Kringle Presents: Is electrocuted after drooling on an electrical miniature train track. The train then plows through his head. #From Hero to Eternity: Is accidentally thrown in a dryer by Splendid and dies when it spins. #And the Kitchen Sink: Is put in a bathtub with the water running and drowns when the tub fills up. ('Debatable, as he was able to hold his breath underwater for a long time in Water Way to Go) #Ipso Fatso: Is run over by Disco Bear on a treadmill. #Doggone It: Is attacked by Whistle the dog. '''(Debatable) For more information, see Cub's Death. #Concrete Solution: Is crushed by Nutty's concrete-filled stomach. #Sea What I Found: Has his eyes burned off by the sun's rays magnified through a telescope. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of smoke inhalation along with Pop. #Who's to Flame?: Is crushed by a ladder. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Is blown up by a stick of dynamite. #As You Wish!: Is burned run over by Lifty & Shifty's van. #Gems the Breaks: Is disintegrated by Splendid's heat rays. #A Hole Lotta Love: Dies when he falls down a well. (Debatable) # Mime to Five: Is impaled by glass shards. #Aw, Shucks!: Is crushed by a giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Is crushed through the mail slot in a box by Lumpy. #Wingin' It: Is sucked out of a plane. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Has his head cut in half by Pop's hedge clippers. #Read 'em and Weep: Is crushed after being slammed with a shovel many times by Pop. . For the very first time, Pop killed Cub intentionally.]] #Can't Stop Coffin: Is crushed by a gravestone launched out of the ground by Lumpy's truck. #HTF Break - Chore Loser: Isutilated by a dog. #Wrath of Con: Is splattered against a window by Splendid's super breath. #See You Later, Elevator: Is burned to death or dies in the explosion in the building. #Pop & Corn: Chokes on a bunch of popcorn. #Clause For Concern: Is crushed by an opening door. #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Death not seen) #Bottled Up Inside: Is run over by Russell and forced through a milk bottle. #You're Kraken Me Up: Is killed by the giant squid. (Death not shown) #Cubtron Z: Is decapitated and run over by Lumpy's street sweeper, but revived later as a robot. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is run over by Pop or killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Is impaled through the stomach by Pop's umbrella. #Son-Burn September 2006 Calendar: Burns to death. (Death not shown) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not shown) #Dumb Ways To Die: Gets run over by a truck. Seen in Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Is killed by Lumpy when he is ejected from his car. #Things That Go Bump in the Night!: Cracks his head open on the ceiling. Injuries #Snip, Snip Hooray!: ##Has his ear cut off. ##Shaves a good portion of skin off his head. #Class Act: ##Gets a Christmas tree star is lodged into the left side of his head. ##Loses his left fingers (excluding his thumb). #Water Way to Go: Gets a soda can pressed into his face. #Stealing the Spotlight: ##Has a tooth knocked out of his mouth when he is hit by a ladder. ##Is impaled in the head by a bucket full of nails. #And The Kitchen Sink: ##Gets the fur on his lower body burned away by hot water. ##Gets most of his lower body torn apart by a garbage disposal. ##Gets a leg bone broken by Pop. ##Is strangled with a rope being pulled by Pop's car. ##Smashes into the side of a cliff. #Doggone It: Is bitten and shaken by Whistle (if he wasn't killed). #A Hole Lotta Love: Is accidentally knocked down a well. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: ##Falls into a lake. ##Nearly suffocates on a six-pack ring. #As you Wish: ##Is set on fire. ##Is hit by a fire truck. #A Sucker for Love: Gets the skin on his face is ripped off. Additional #Sink-O De Mayo May 2007 Calendar: Is sucked into a garbage disposal. #Every Father Has His Day June 2007 Calendar: Is impaled by numerous nails. Number of Kills Survival Rate *Internet series: 24% *Breaks & Kringles: 20% *TV series: 21% *Total Rate: 21.66% Trivia *Not counting Cubtron Z, he has had the least kills. This is because he is a child. *In the internet shorts, there are a few episodes where Cub is not with Pop. However, in the TV series, Pop and Cub are always together. *On Cub's "Collect Them All" card, he is said to be lactose intolerant. This might be false, since Cub drank milk with no problem in Bottled Up Inside. The formula could have been soy or another substitute, but given Pop's track record, this is unlikely. *Besides Lammy and Mr. Pickels, who were introduced in Season 3, Cub is the only character who hasn't killed anyone in the TV series. *Cub is the twelfth character to die in the TV series. *Cub stars in three TV episodes (along with Pop). However, all of his deaths in them are debatable, so there is a small chance that he could be one of the few characters who survived all of their starring roles in the TV series. The others are Pop, Mime, and Cro-Marmot. *He is the only bear with more deaths than kills. *Cub is one of the few characters who have never posthumously killed another character. The others are Russell, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, and Lammy. *If one does not count debatable episodes, Cub, Nutty, and Handy have all survived the least amount of TV episodes, with two each. *Cub survives in 11 out of the 50 episodes he appears in. *Since Cub and his father are duo characters, Cub stars in every episode Pop does, even though he has very little screen time in A Hole Lotta Love and Clause For Concern. A featuring role would suit him better in these episodes. *Cub is usually considered the weakest main character besides Flaky, mainly because of very young age and childish behavior. *Cub appears in Treasure Those Idol Moments, Rink Hijinks, Let It Slide, It's a Snap, I Get a Trick Out of You, Kringle Feast , and Kringle Presents without Pop. Pop only appears in two episodes without Cub, Something Fishy (unless Cub was sitting in his lap) and Tunnel Vision. *According to the episodes Snip Snip Hooray! and Easy Comb, Easy Go, he has auburn hair. *Even though Pop usually kills him, Cub gets killed by Lumpy just as many times as he does by Pop. *Cub is the most frequent victim of Pop, Disco Bear, and Petunia. *In And the Kitchen Sink, Concrete Solution, and Read 'em and Weep, he was the last character to die. *He is one of the only two main characters to have small black eyes, the other being Mr. Pickels. However, Sniffles used to have them under his glasses in earlier episodes. *He is one the few characters whose kill count is less then 10. The others are Lammy and Cro-Marmot. *He is the first victim of Pop and Petunia. *Panda Mom's baby is similar to Cub, as they are both small and have the same eyes. *Even though Smoochies usually features one character, in Pop and Cub's Christmas Smoochie, Pop is featured along with his son. This marks Pop's second Smoochie and Cub's first one. However, only Cub dies in that Smoochie. *Pop and Cub are the only duo characters (the other duos being Lifty & Shifty and Lammy & Mr. Pickels) who don't have the same number of starring roles. *He is one of the few characters who is named after what animal he is. The others are Mole, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickels (who isn't an animal but a vegetable/fruit). *He is one of four characters that has never driven a car, truck, or other motorized vehicle. The others are: Giggles, Mime, and Splendid. *Similar to Handy and Sniffles, Cub doesn't seem to mind (or even notice) if other characters die or get injured, or even if something is about to happen to him. **In Don't Yank My Chain, he laughs when Handy is being dragged along by a train. **In Rink Hijinks, he tears Lumpy's heart out and hugs it, thinking it's a toy from a claw machine. **In Who's to Flame?, he doesn't seem to notice that Sniffles had been killed. **In Havin' A Ball, he doesn't seem to notice that Pop had been killed despite seeing his remains. **In Just Desert, he picks Lumpy's skull up and holds it to his ear like a seashell. **In A Hole Lotta Love, he smiles and laughs when he is about to be crushed by the drill machine. **In Concrete Solution, he doesn't seem to notice that a bridge above him is collapsing (Pop, however, was also oblivious). **In Wingin' It, he laughs as he's being sucked out of a plane. **In You're Kraken Me Up, he only seems curious when Petunia's severed head lands next to him. ***This may, however, be because Cub is a baby and doesn't understand death. *Unlike most other characters, he is rarely shown playing with others (the obvious exception being Pop and sometimes a dead Lumpy). *Besides Pop, Cub is most often seen with Lumpy and Petunia. *His most frequent victim is Lumpy. He has killed him twice, while his other victims were all killed once. *Shockingly, despite the fact that Cub dies in almost every episode he appears in, he is one of the two characters to survive in every episode where he kills another character. The other character is Cro-Marmot. *Cub, like Sniffles, is voiced by a female voice actor despite being male. *The grave that Pop and Cub visited in the episode Can't Stop Coffin could be the grave of Cub's mother, as it has been confirmed that she's dead. *Cub died in every Season 1 internet short he appeared in (debatable, see It's a Snap). *The first time he appeared without Pop was in Treasure These Idol Moments. *In the TV series, Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. *Cub's voice actress was changed when Ellen Conell moved was unable to voice Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. However, in Clause For Concern, she voiced Cub. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Cute kids are cuddly and carefree! *Cub and Pop are the only duo characters that aren't always seen together. This is unless one counts games, as in Stay On Target, Lammy appears without Mr. Pickels. *Pop and Cub's Season 3 featuring card is somewhat similar to their TV series starring card. **Also, their Season 2 starring card is somewhat similar to their part in the opening of the TV series. *Cub was originally going to be called Fuzzy. *There is only one instance to date (Cubtron Z) where Cub kills Pop. *So far, A Vicious Cycle and Spare Tire are the only episode where he survives while Pop dies. Usually it is the other way around. *Besides Mr. Pickels, Cub is the smallest Happy Tree Friend. *Because of A Vicious Cycle, Cub is one of the four characters to survive an encounter with Fliqpy. Others are Lumpy (Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, Remains to be Seen, and By The Seat Of Your Pants), Flaky (Double Whammy Part I and Random Acts of Silence), and Handy (By The Seat Of Your Pants). **Note that though The Mole was not killed by him in Party Animal, he died while Fliqpy is still in control, meaning he did not survive the encounter. *Cub is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Nutty, Russell, Lifty, Mime, and (debatably) Lammy. zh:Cub Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Relatives Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Young Characters Category:No Tail Category:Hat Category:Clothed characters Category:Characters Named After Their Species